Random Fanfic
by Violet Winchester Salvatore
Summary: A random chatroom filled with vampire diaries and Twilight and even supernatural
1. Chapter 1

Damon, Sam, Dean, Stefan and Violet _has signed on_

Damon- Woah, this is soooooooo cooll!

Sam- ?

Damon- What with the ? Dude?

Sam- idk

Stefan- What and who are you?

Damon- *slaps forehead* Stefan his username is his name

Stefan- 0.0 but what does idk mean?

Dean- I don't know

Stefan- ok. Well who does

Violet- I do

Stefan- Well what does it mean?

Violet- I don't know

Stefan- how do you not know?

Damon- LOL!

Stefan- I do not think lol is idk

Dean- *groans* you're an idiot! Idk means I don't know!

Stefan- Oh.. =/

Damon- lol

Violet- Rofl

Sam- lmho

Stefan- it aint funny

Dean- Actually it is. You have an IQ lower then a squirrels

Stefan- *glares*

Damon- Yes St. Stefan and you are the one who goes to school with all the teenagers and you do not know what that means. HA!

Emmett, Alice, _and _Jasper _has logged on_

Damon- Lookie more people! Haha

Alice- hey…

Emmett- hi… um… *reads your name* Damon =)

Damon- Hello Emmett, say Emmett do you like to go to bars and drink?

Emmett- Yeah, but, *Sighs* I cant

Damon- O.O why not?

Emmett- Because I am a vampire

Damon- lol vampires can drink alcoholic beverages.

Dean- Yeah they can =/

Damon- Oh, so you too are a vampire?

Dean- No

Damon- WHAT? I thought this was a chatroom for vampires!

Violet- *looks away and pretends to not know what it going on*

Dean- No this is a chatroom for hunters.

Damon- No that girl *points at violet* told me it was for vampires!

Alice- She told me it was for people who loved shopping

Emmett- She told me it was for people who like to joke around

Jasper-….

Sam-….

Damon- What did she tell you two, Jasper and Sam?

Sam- I just got on because Dean did and I aint an idiot to know what is going on here

Jasper- Yeah, I joined up because she told me it was for Cold ones, and original vampires and them and different people to talk and mess around with each other

Violet- Imma sign off…..*hears a crash and screams*

Stefan- Well if anyone cares I joined because….

Dean- Be quiet you idiot! No one cares

Alice- I wonder if she ok

Violet- Ok since the smexii Damon crashed into my room. I have no idea how he even got here but, the truth is I wanted all my favorite characters from supernatural and vampire diaries… I really kind of don't care too much for twilight. It is because of Edward that I don't like it very much.

Alice- Makes so much more sense now…

Damon- Yep

Violet- DUDE!

Damon- What?

Violet- What are you still doing in my room?

Damon- Idk, I kicked out my place at Stefan's

Stefan- Yeah cause I don't like you!

Violet- oh, don't worry Damon I love you…

Damon- You do?

Violet- Yeah

Damon- So can I stay?

Violet- eh, I guess but, you have to earn you stay!

Damon- ok =D

Stefan- Really? You are going to let him stay?

Violet- Sure, he is my fav from Vampire Diaries.

Damon- Awesome!

Alice- ok I'm going to go. I am going to go shopping

Alice _and _Jasper _has signed off_

Violet- Yeah me too

**A/N: SO what you guys think? I was bored and it all it just a weird fanfic where sometimes the characters are in a chatroom. If you want to be in it or do anything to any characters please PM or review thanks =)**

**Damon- Not so fast! **

***glares* do you want me to kick you out?**

**Damon- *thinks for a minute* nope. And never mind I forgot**

**Ok? Buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Violet, Damon, Stefan, Emmett and Edward _has signed on_

Violet- EWWWW!

Damon- What?

Violet- Mr. Sparkle Pants is here!

Emmett- HEYYY!

Violet- Oh Emmie I wasn't talking about you.. I was talking about Eddie

Edward- MY NAME AINT EDDIE!

Damon- Wow such a baby.. Right Stefan?

Stefan- ….

Michelle Maria Salvatore _has signed on_

Stefan- Hey are you some part of my family?

Michelle- HA you wish!

Violet- OMG! YOUR THAT GIRLY WHO SENT ME THAT LONG REVIEW!

Michelle- Yep =D

Damon- I will take you on that offer *gets smacked* ow!

Violet- Yeah you will be kicked out my room soon

Emmett- Yay you think I smexxi!

Michelle- *rolls eyes*

Edward- I AINT GAY!

Stefan- I AINT GAY!

Michelle- Yes you guys are just admitt it!

Violet- Hey you guys I gotta go… =(

Michelle- Why? =(

Violet- Because I don't know what to do anymore. And I bored and I got another story I have to update on and I have been procrastinating it…

Stefan- Wow that a big word for you

Violet- Dude don't make me I control this story and I can torture you!

Michelle- okie dokie… bye!

Violet- BYEEEE! =(

Violet _has signed off_

Dean, _and _Elena _has signed on_

Damon- What are you doing on here?

Dean- Saame reason as you are duh!

Damon- I was talking about you I was talking about Elena

Elena- Damon, seriously I can do what I want when I want

Michelle- Wow… haha that sounds so messed up

Elena- -_- who are you

Michelle- Can you not read? You are such a blonde

Elena- Actually I am a brunnette

Michelle- Whatever.

Elena- are you one of the girls Damon slept with?

Michelle- EXCUSE ME!

Elena- Your excused =)

Michelle- *groans* this blonde is gonna annoy me

Damon- I know right!

Dean- She already is

Elena- I AINT BLONDE AND NOR AM I ANNOYING!

Emmett- Damon?

Michelle - well apparently you are

Dean- Quit acting like one and maybe we wont think you are a blonde *smirks*

Elena- Damon!

Damon- Leave me alone chick you are annoying so go cry to your Stefan

Emmett- DAMON!

Damon- WHAT?

Emmett- Ok I scared

Damon- Why?

Emmett- I just heard Stefan come in our house with glitter on his body… it wasn't a pretty sight… it.. It..

Damon- WOW 0.0 you just gave me a visual.. Elena your bf is gay.. Now Imma go so I can go bleach my eyes…

Michelle- Me too

Dean- Totally

Damon, Michelle, Emmett, and Dean _has signed off_

**A/N: SO yeah, I sorry long time no update but so what I have two reviews I will keep this up along with my other story… but I got writers block on it.. =/**

**Damon- SO start workingg on the story?**

**Nope I don't know if in that story Imma have Bella like Elena as a friend or not…**

**Edward- What about Bella?**

**Nothing… Anyways REVIEW AND REPLY thanks**

**Edward- NO te-**


End file.
